The present invention provides a tilted work surface which easily can be applied to existing furniture for providing a more ergonomically correct environment.
The introduction of the personal computer into the office has resulted in enormous changes in the workplace. While personal computers have provided many new capabilities and in many cases have become essential tools in the workplace, it is now being recognized that the extensive use of the personal computer, especially in conjunction with traditional office furniture systems, can have an undesirable negative effect on the health and productivity of the office worker.
Such problems have been the object of intensive study in recent years, as the problems have become more prevalent. One aspect which has caused significant problems is the operation of input devices like keyboards and mice for extended periods of time. Often, the solutions to this problem have required the computer operator to adopt and maintain a quite upright posture. One example of this has been to mount the keyboard to the work surface via a mechanical arm which articulates so as to bring the keyboard out from the work area, toward the user, and to allow for height and/or tilt adjustment. However, this approach suffers from several drawbacks. First, it is now recognized that the strict upright posture can place undesirable stress on the user's upper torso. The worker must hold his hands up at the keyboard, requiring static muscular effort in the arms and shoulders, and creating stress in the back. Moreover, such a keyboard position requires the operator to look down to see the keyboard, thus placing undesirable stress on the neck. In addition, bringing the keyboard out from the work surface means the user is farther from the work surface, making it difficult to write notes, use a mouse. etc. for which the work surface is required. Moreover, with these systems, when the keyboard is not in use, it is usually stored beneath the work surface, taking up room beneath the surface and preventing the operator from sitting comfortably. In addition, the systems are expensive and difficult to install or remove.
An approach which does not suffer from the drawbacks outlined above is a system which utilizes a tilted or tiltable work surface, with the portion of the work surface facing the user being provided with a cut-out area, so that the user can be partially surrounded by the work surface. This permits the user to assume a more reclined posture for improved back support, while simultaneously providing support for the arms of the user, further reducing stress on the upper torso. An example of such a system is the "PowerStation" available from Metamorphosis Inc. of Atlanta, Ga. While these systems have provided significant benefit to office workers, the integration of such systems into the workplace requires the complete replacement of existing furniture. This can be inconvenient and costly, and limits the practical availability of such technology for many workers. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system by which the benefits of the more ergonomically enlightened approaches can be made available in a form which is suitable for retro fit application with existing office furniture.